Data is backed up to guard against unforeseen data loss. Typically, data is backed up onto a separate storage system where, in the event of a data loss, the backup copy of the data can be made available for use. This is accomplished by using a failover mechanism to provide expedient access to the backup copy stored on the secondary storage system in the event of a failure of the primary storage system. Once the primary storage system is operational, the data then is returned to use. This is accomplished by using a failback mechanism that moves the latest set of the backup copy of the data back to the primary storage system.
There is no guarantee that the failover and failback mechanisms will work in the event of a data loss unless such mechanisms are tested. Currently, dedicated storage systems that are separate from the actual production storage systems may be setup to test the failover and failback mechanisms. However, the setup of separate storage systems simply for testing of these mechanisms is expensive. Furthermore, the test may not be reliable because the test storage systems may be slightly different than the actual production storage systems. The alternative is to test on live or production storage systems, but such tests may render the data in use inaccessible for the duration of the tests and may also corrupt the data in the event that the failover and failback testing fail.